1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor component and a method for producing a semiconductor component having a light-emitting semiconductor layer or a light-emitting semiconductor element and two contact locations, which are formed as a contact layer and a contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a component is disclosed in published US Patent Application No. 2004/0099873, for example, which describes a semiconductor chip having contact locations on both sides and a reinforcing layer, which semiconductor chip is reinforced by a thick contact layer and the reinforcing layer sufficiently to ensure that no carrier body is required for mechanically stabilizing the chip. An area-covering auxiliary carrier layer, which can be removed selectively with respect to the reinforcing layer, is additionally applied to the reinforcing layer. The selective removal of the auxiliary carrier layer enables the chips to be singulated without a sawing process.
What is disadvantageous about components of this type is the sensitivity of the component to changing temperatures during the production process and during operation. These lead to thermal stresses between the relatively sensitive semiconductor layer and the carrier body, which usually has a higher expansion coefficient than the semiconductor layer. In the event of heating, the carrier substrate expands to a greater extent than the semiconductor and the component flexes up as a consequence. Such thermal stresses may cause cracks in the semiconductor, which leads to the failure of the component.